High School
by Miss.Twilight.Luver
Summary: join Bella, Alice, and Rose in a new high school, how will they cope with the school and the Cullen's boys. A lot of drama!
1. Intro

**I don't own twilight!**

**Bella.**

Hey am Bella, I have a long brown hair that curls down to my back and stops above my waist I'm 5'3 plane Jane but my sisters Alice and Rose tell me to stop saying stuff like that because I'm pretty.

I love them both they drive me crazy sometimes, especially Alice she's a shopolic, you should see our wardrobe, it's packed with different kinds of clothes, heels and boots. We live with my dad because my mom and dad divorced since I was 6 years old, so I and my sisters stayed with our mom in Arizona then decided t spend high school with my dad in forks.

**Alice.**

Hey a I'm Alice my sisters Bella and Rose are triplets but we don't look anything alike. I'm 5'1 with black short hair, I love shopping there's no way you in the world you won't see the newest fashion in our closet, anyway school starts tomorrow it's going to be fun.

**Rose.**

Hey I'm Rosalie, I'm 5'5 tall with naturally straight, long, blond hair that stops above my waist, I and my sisters were popular in our old school and I'm going to make us popular in this new school. I love my sisters.

**Hey guys this is a second story am writing tell me what you think anyway the second chapters is going to be up soon. **

**Dolly.**


	2. First Day

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

I woke up to something or should I say someone making noise in my closet. I heard a squeak I would know that voice anywhere.

"Alice what are you doing in there?" I asked "Bella get up take a shower, its first day of school." "Hugh don't remind me" I said getting up. "Anyway I'm just picking out the clothes you're wearing to school today." She said "you know I can pick out my own clothes right?" I asked as I step into the shower.

I got out of the shower, on my bed there was a pair of blue watched skinny jeans with a white tank top with a grey snickers. I dressed quickly and curled my hair; I put on a purple cardigan which is my favorite color. Got my purple backpack and went to the living room. Alice was wearing a mini jeans skirt with a white tank and a black cardigan with a black ankle heels. Rose wore a black skinny jean with a tank top and a short jeans jacket with a black boots, with her red backpack while Alice had blue backpack.

"So whose car are we driving?" Alice asked. "Yours" I said jumping into her yellow Porsche I had a Mercedes Benz while Rosalie had a BMW M3 convertible. "I'm driving" I said getting into the driver seat. "Whatever", Rose said

"Let's go!" Alice said happily


	3. Clumsy as hell

**I don't own twilight. Enjoy!**

As we rode to school Rose was playing with the radio, she gave up looking for a channel as call me maybe came on we started singing it loud as I parked next to a silver Volvo car the student in the parking lot looking at us like we were crazy, we started laughing as the song finished.

"Oh my god that's was so much fun" Rose said

"We haven't done something like that's since middle school" Alice said still laughing.

"Let's go" I said. We got out of the car "ready" I asked "ehhhhh" Alice squealed.

"Jezz Alice come down" Rose said "This is so exciting" she replied.

We hooked our arms together and waked into the front office. "Hello how can I help you" the women at the desk asked, Mrs. Cope is what her name tag said.

"Yes, we're new here we need our schedule" Rose said

"Oh, you girls are the swan sisters right?" "Yeah" I replied with a smile at her, she seems nice.

"Here you go, have a nice day" she gave us our schedule Alice grab it "thank you" she said. We left the office. "Ok Rose here's yours, Bella here you go." Alice gave us our paper, it turns out we have gym and lunch together but Alice wasn't happy we had only one class together; she wanted us to have all our classes together. We said bye and went our separate way to our first class.

**(I wasn't going to live you guys there am to nice hahah)**

I walked into my first period class which was trig, the bell rang I knew I was already late because I couldn't find my class.

"Ok, everybody we have a new student". Mrs. Lizzie our trig teacher said as I opened the door. "Her name is Isabella Swan".

"Please call me Bella." I told them looking around the class." "Ok miss Bella please take a seat" she said. I went to sit in the only seat left next to a boy with blond hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Hello my name jasper" he said in a Texas accent.

"Bella swan" I replied we talked most of the class. "You and your sisters can sit me and my brother at lunch if you want" "sure I'll ask them" I replied with a small smile.

The bell rang as I got up and walked to my second period, which was Spanish, I sat down in the empty sit at the back. "Hey, names Mike do you mind if I sit here" he said pointing to the sit beside me.

"Sure" I replied. The class went by fast with Mike flirting and asking me out with which I ignored, finally the bell rang I walked to gym with Rose and Alice beside me.

The gym was big, as we walked in we saw three boys sitting on the bleachers I noticed one was Jasper, so that must be his brothers, one was buff, and big he could take any one, the other was gorgeous with green eyes and bronzed hair. He looked up and met my eyes staring, I looked up away quickly. I noticed Rose and Alice were staring at the boys too. Today we were playing dodge ball that was not good, I'm clumsy as hell.


	4. guess who?

**AN: Hey guy thanks for the review *blows kiss* so much love. So here's another chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 4

When gym was over i manage to not get hit by the ball with some help from Rose and Alice.

"Um guys I told Jasper we would sit with him at lunch, if you don't want to am sure he wouldn't mind" I told them. "Who's Jasper" Rose asked "oh you know the one Alice kept staring at in gym all day" I said looking at Alice who giggled.

"Sure Bella we would love to, he's sexy by the way" Alice said smiling. "oh god Alice" I groaned putting my hand on my forehead. "The big one is pretty hot too" Rose said.

I just stared at her with an open mouth Rosalie had never had a crush before "what Bella, she smiled," you going to catch flies if you don't close up" she said patting my jaw. I closed it instantly. "C'mon Bella don't tell me you don't have eyes for Mr. Green eyes" Alice said grinning at me. "Can we just go now I said not answering her question.

There was a lot of noise when we went into the cafeteria but all quieted down when we came in. we looked around for them but they were not there we were about to give up and sit somewhere else when I heard my name being called, I turned around to see Jasper.

"Hey, am sorry we are late" he said breathing fast trying to catch his breath, _as he been running. _"We had a football meeting to attend to before launch" the green eyes god said. "Hi am Edward" he said extending his hands.

"Bella" I replied smiling, shaking his hands when I felt a spark ignite through my body as I met his eyes. _He must have felt it too right?_ "this is Emmett" he said gesturing to the big one, breaking me out of my thought. "hi" I said smiling at him. "hey" he replied with a smile of his own. "well this are my sisters Rose", I said pointing to her, "and Alice" I said gesturing to them.

"Hey"

"Nice to meet you"

"Hello" they said at once. We were about to sit down when three girls sat down in our sit.

**So what do you think, and who do you think are the three girls, review to find out!**

**~Dolly ~**


	5. Partners

Chapter 5

"Oh hey Eddie I didn't see you there" a strawberry blond said touching 'Eddie' arms. "Tanya I told you not to call me Eddie" Edward said. "Jazzy, Emmie where have you been." the two other girls said. Rose, Alice and I didn't want to bother them so we stood there watching. "Hey Jessica Lauren, now if you excuse us you stole their sits" Jasper said gesturing to us.

They stood up and walked straight into our faces. Tanya came up to me before I could even say hello she threw the water that was in her hands at us, gasp filled the cafeteria.

"What was that for" Alice screeched

"Stay away from them, she said in a quiet voice pointing to the boys who were in shock "and watch your back this is our school you don't know who's watching"

I stepped up to her face so we were face to face. "First of all miss popular" I said "you can't tell us what to do, and second this isn't your school is it? I don't see your name on it do I?" I asked looking around, "and lastly you stay away from us we don't give a crap what or who you are so back the fuck off or else you'll regret it." I walked away making sure my shoulder bumped into hers. Alice and Rose gave Jessica and Lauren glares and we went outside to eat.

"He guys wait up" Emmett said running behind us he swept me onto a bear hug. "Thank you belly boo" he said putting me down. "For what" I asked.

"About what happened in the cafeteria, sorry by the way, they just won't leave us alone apparently they think we're their boyfriends" Jasper said.

"Well, are you?" I asked looking at Edward.

"No" he said looking straight in to my eyes.

"Good" "good?" he asked. "I mean so when we do get revenge we won't hurt them if they are your girlfriends you know" I said.

"Right" he smiled a crooked smile that made me look down and bush.

"So you guys are new here, where from?" Jasper asked. "Yes, we're from Arizona" Rosalie answered. "But you guys don't look tan for someone from a sunny place" Edward said not taking his eyes off me. "Well, I only stay at home reading. The only person I go out with is Alice and Rosalie to shopping," I told him.

"Oh, why did you guys move o forks" Emmett asked.

"Our parents divorced, we lived with our mom but decided to come to forks and live here where our dad is for high school year" Alice replied. "So you guys live with your dad" Jasper asked. "No we have a little cottage beside our dad house where we three stay" I told them.

"So what about you guys did you just move here too?" Rose asked.

"No we live here our dad Carlisle works at the forks hospital he's one of their doctor, while our mom is a decoration designer." Emmett said. We talked for the rest of lunch getting to know each other. "Ok we better get back to class the bell is about to ring" Alice said.

"What class do you have next" Edward asked me as we made our way towards the building.

"Biology, what about you" I asked.

"Biology" he said smiling. "Oh, ok" we walked to biology together to the class we took the sit at the back.

"Ok guys you and the person beside you are partners" Mr. Banner said to the class. We were doing a lab experiment which means Edward is my partner.


	6. Will you go out with me?

**A/N: Hello. We have two more days till summer and am sorry for updating late I have a lot of stuff going on with the semester exam and stuff anyway, thanks to those who are sticking with me much love, here's a chapter for you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLIMIAR: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

Chapter 6

Biology with Edward was nice; we were the first to finish our lab experiment. "What class do you have next?" I asked him, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying. "English, you?" he asked too" English was also my last class for the day. "Me too" I replied. He smiled a crooked smile as he looked into my eyes that made blush and looked down trying to hide it.

The bell rang for next class _thank God_, I gathered my stuff and walked out quickly, but Edward caught up with me. "So… I was wondering if you like to go out with me" he asked, I stopped walking, looked at him, "You don't have to if you don't want too, we could just be friends" he rambled on. _Why won't I want to go out with him?_ "Edward, I stop him. "I would love to go out with you" I finished.

"Really?"

"Yes, really" I said smiling at him. We walked into class before the bell rang but I was swept up into a big bear hug by Emmett.

"Can't…. breathe" I told him.

"Emmett put her down now" Edward said.

Emmett dropped me down on my feet too quickly as I stumbled into Edward who caught, I smiled at him. "Sorry" Emmett said, "No problem" I said waving my hand. "Oh, Edward I almost forgot we have football practice tomorrow for the game on Friday" he said. "Yes I know that Emmett thank you" Edward rolled his eyes at him. "You're welcome bro. welcome" Emmett said pasting Edward on the shoulder and walked away to his seat as Edward rolled his eyes again at him I giggled.

English was funny and annoying in so many ways. It was funny because Emmett kept making funny faces at the teacher when his back was turn which made me laugh, the teacher kept looking back every second to see what was funny. The annoying part was that Tanya and Lauren were in the same class as we were and kept on flirting with them like idiots which made we glare at Tanya, I heard they join the cheerleading team because of Edward and his brothers _desperate or what?_. We had five minutes before the bell so Mr. Park told us we could talk, when she came over.

"Hey Edward" Tanya said with a deep voice, _was that supposed to be sexy cause it isn't working_ I thought.

"Hi' Edward answered. She looked over at me and I gave her death glare, _if only glare could kill_ I sighed.

"Hey Betsy, you stole my seat" she said, she and I know she knows that's not my name. "Well, I don't see your name on it trampy" I replied. She gasped as Emmett cracked up laughing. "Eddie she just called me a tramp" she said pouting with those big lips. "Aren't you?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow which made her glare at me. "Swan you better watch your back, you and your sisters" she said pointing at me before stomping off.

"Oh Eddie poo please go out with me" Emmett said in a Tanya voice pouting I started laughing as Edward punched and glared at him before the bell rang as he ran after Emmett who was already running.

"Bella! Bella! Wait up" I turned around to see Alice running to catch up. "Hey, Alice" I said, "I don't need a ride home I've got a date"

"What, who, where, Bella!" she screeched out loud which made me jump up. "Holly mother of god Alice come down" I told her. We already got a lot of attention from the people in the parking lot. Rosalie was talking to Emmett by his car that was down the lot, I had no idea where Jasper or Edward was after what happened in English. "Sorry, so start talking" Alice broke into my thought smiling.

"You know Edward Jasper and Emmett brother he..." before I could even finish my sentence she started hopping up and down which made Rose curious.

"What is with all the squealing" she said.

"Oh, Rose Bella got a date, oh my god I have to take you shopping than make your hair and-"Alice we're going out tonight no time for Bella Barbie" I stopped her from her speech.

"Well we could always work out something fast, can't we?" she said "No Alice" I told her, she pouted.

"Well, are you guys done because I have something to tell you guys" Rose said smiling. "What is it, tell me tell me" Alice said excitedly. "Well…" before she could finish the funniest thing happened.

**Cliffy, not really but whatever**

**Review? **

**~Dolly~**


	7. shopping

**A/N: Am sorry I haven't updated for a long time I have a lot going on but I promise to try more often now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight blah… blah… blah….**

Chapter 7

Rosalie sentence was cut off when Emmett, out of nowhere grabs her and placed her on his shoulder. Rose punched and screamed at Emmett to put her down while Alice and I were laughing so hard we tears streaming out of our eyes.

"Emmett Cullen! Put me down now or so help me god I'll…" Rose screeched at him. "No can do" he replied, running around the parking lot with Rose screaming profanities words at him.

"Emmett what are you doing" a velvet voice came behind me. I turned around to see Edward and Jasper with amused expression on their faces. "Hey I didn't see you there" I said smiling at him, he wrapped his on my shoulder and kissed my check. A loud squeal from behind us interrupted our moment I turned around to see Emmett had dropped Rose on the ground; she stood up with a very angry expression on her face "you're so dead Emmett!" she said chasing Emmett who was running with a scared face, he better be because when you annoying Rose it's not a very good idea.

It took a while for her and Emmett to calm down but Rose was not having it. "Gosh, Emmett I'm so going to get you back" she said dusting her pant. "I'm sorry Rosie, are we still on for our date tomorrow" he asked pouting. "Ooh a date, Rose why didn't you tell me" Alice smacked her shoulder. "What, I was going to tell you before this duff over here" she pointed to Emmett "interrupted" she replied.

"Anyways we could triple date" Alice said. "Triple date?" I asked, "Yeah, you and Edward, Rose and Emmett, Jazz and I, triple date'' she said nodding her head. Since when did Jasper ask her out. "Oh my god we have to go shopping now" she said happily. I groaned out loud. "Ok see you guys later we have practice" Jasper said. "Ok bye" Alice smiled at him. We gave the boys hugs as we went our separate ways.

We've been shopping for dress for an hour now and Alice still hasn't found the one. "Alice why don't we take a break" I said. "Bella we haven't found a dress we like and you want take a break" she looked at me imitating the last sentence. "Please" I tried again. "C'mon lets go, lazy butt" she muttered dragging me to where Rose was looking at dresses.

We finally found our 'perfect' dress when I realized where Alice parked in front of. "Can somebody please tell me why we're going into Victoria secret" I asked no one in particular. "I really have no idea" Rose said in a bored tone. "Because we need stuff like bras, nightwear and lingerie" Alice replied. "Alice the date is tomorrow and I don't know why we need to be at this store" I told her. "Because we need new wears and we might have a sleepover you don't know" she said it like it was a simple thing dragging us inside. "Fine" I grumbled. We shopped for two more hours before Alice decided it was enough and we went home. "Alice you need help I mean 30 bags of Victoria's secret seriously" Rose said sitting down on couch. "What?" Alice said skipping upstairs to her room, While I fell on the couch and closed my eyes for a little bit.

…

The sound of the bell was annoying as I woke up I realize I had fell asleep on the couch. "Ugh Rose get it" I moaned out but no answer as the bell kept ringing, I forced myself up dragging my legs to the door.

"Who is it" I asked a little angry at whomever for waking me up. "Bella it's us" I heard from the other side._ Edward._ Oh god it's them. I opened the door for them to come in. "Hey what are you guys doing here" I asked rubbing the tiredness out of my face.

"We came to see if you guys wanted to go shopping or hang out" Emmett said shrugging his shoulders.  
"No, no no shop..." I tried to say. "Did someone say shopping" the evil little pixie said bouncing downstairs with a smile. "No Alice no one said that" I tried to confuse her. "Yes, Emmett said shopping" she replied clapping her hands. "Ugh, this is not going to be good" I said dropping my face to my hand. "It can't be that bad" Edward said next to me. "Rosalie get up we're going shopping" Alice screamed at Rose who was sleeping on the couch. "What! We just went shopping like one hour ago" she screamed back, I Looked at the time to see it was 6:00. "Well too bad we're going" Alice screamed back at her. "Oh trust me it would" I replied looking at Edward.

Alice kept dragging us to different stores and my legs were killing me. "You weren't kidding about what you said" Edward mumbled into my ears. "I told you she goes crazy every time we enter a store, she never gets tired" I replied. "Alice that enough we tired and hungry, what do we need all this stuff for anyway" Rose said with her arms crossed. "We're all going clubbing" she replied. We stopped and looked at her like she grown two heads. "Um Alice are you crazy we under age we can't go clubbing!" I screamed at her. "That's not what our ID Says" she replied walking over to the checkout line.

"Edward, dancing is not my thing especially in heels" I told him, we were in Emmett jeep driving home. "Don't worry I won't let you fall or even let you leave my side" he said with his hands around my waist. "You say that now but when I step on your feet don't complain" I said resting my head on his shoulder.

The ride home was quiet and peaceful. "Emmett I won the game fair and square" Jasper yelled. "No you cheated, liar" Emmett argued. "They do this all the time they play a game, Jasper wins Emmett loses Emmett thinks jazz cheats it goes on" Edward said waving his hand next to me, we were on the couch watching Em and jazz play x box.

"Would you guys stop arguing like babies and go get ready for tonight" Alice said walking into the room. Emmett shook his head. "Nuhh there is no way am leaving without settling this" he said. "Emmett! Grow up" Rose smacked him at the back of his head. "Fine, but rematch tomorrow jazz" he said pointing at jazz who was laughing at him.

"Ok you guys need to leave so we can get ready and wear the clothes I picked out" Alice said pushing them out. "Bye Bella" Edward yelled "bye" I yelled back smiling. "Ok girls it's our turn" Alice exclaimed grabbing Rose and I hands to her room. _Time for Bella Barbie_ I sighed.

**So what do you thinks is going to happen at the club? you are going to have to wait and find out. lol**

**Review?  
**


	8. what happens when you go clubbing?

**A/N: Am back. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight *pouts***

**Chapter 8**

Alice did my makeup while Rose did my hair. I really don't mind wearing Makeup but sometimes Alice goes overboard with it. I was wearing a light blue leather high waist skirt with a shoulder white top tucked in with a white wedges, my hair was packed up in the middle with a little bit hair by my ear side. Alice wore a black flowered lace skirt with a white top that fell off her shoulder, her hair was curled down. Rose wore a white palm skirt with an elbow length blue top with her hair curled to one side. We all looked pretty I'll say.

The doorbell rang which meant the boys were here. I opened the door to see all three guys wearing a black jeans but different shirt. Emmett wore a long red sleeve shirt. Jasper with an elbow white shirt and Edward with a green shirt that brought out his eyes and fitted his body you could see some of his muscle.

_Yum_**.**

"Well don't you guys look handsome" I said looking at Edward.

"Thanks to Alice we do" Jasper said smiling.

"You're welcome" Alice high pitch voice said behind which made me jump I didn't realize they were behind me.

"Christ Alice you scared the pee out of me" I said with my hands on my chest.

"Why the pee" Emmett asked with an eye brow raised. I slapped my hand on my head with a sigh I went over to him. I put my hands on each side of his head.

"Emmett you know I love you as brother right?" I asked he smiled and nodded. "Good, but say something stupid I'll smack you on the head" I said patting his cheek.

"What, why?" he pouted.

"C'mon let's just go already" Rose said dragging him.

"Whose car are we taking?" Alice asked. "My jeep" Em replied walking over to his car. Edward grab my hand as we walked over.

"You look pretty tonight" he whispered to my ear. "Thank you" I said smiling up at him he returned it with a crooked smile.

"Ok people lets get this party stated!" Emmett yelled doing a weird dance while we laughed at him.

"Emmett!" Rose screamed, he looked at her with a raised brow "don't" she said softly. I giggled at his pouting face while Edward chuckled beside me.

We got to the club called Eclipse, it was huge and lights were everywhere and you could see people dancing and strippers on the pole the music was loud it was a pretty place.

"wow this place is off- the- hook" Em said waving and snapping his fingers like a girl Edward and Jazz looked at him like hes gone crazy while we girls giggled at him. "What?" he shrugged. "lets hit the dance floor" he said dragging Rose who was smiling with him.

"Care to dance Bella" Edward asked. The song playing was a fast song you could Alice and Rose grinding into Emmett and Jasper.

"Sure" I replied standing; I took his hand and led me to the dance floor.

He placed his hands on my hip bringing my back to his chest I placed my hands around his neck as we started dancing to the rhythm of the song grinding on him I could feel his hot breathe on my neck.

The song 'drop it like it's hot' came on so I did, I dropped down and got back up slowly making sure to grind his ego, he groaned.

"Ooh our Bella just dropped it like its hot!" Emmett howled cause rose to smack the back of his head making me giggle. I turned around in Edwards arms I looked up at his eyes I could see desire in them before I could contemplate a sentence his lips crashed on mine. His lips was soft and sweet his tongue roamed my bottom lip asking for entrance which I allowed immediately I tightened my arm around his neck brushing hands through his hair making him moan.

"Hmmm" we broke by the clearing of someone throat I turned around to see Alice smiling and Jasper smirk.

"you guys need to stop before you have sex on the dance floor" Jasper said, Alice giggled. I blushed hiding my face in Edwards neck who was chuckling on my hair.

I went over to the bar for a drink, the club was full everyone was dancing and having fun. "I'll have a cocktail please" I said to the boy behind the counter. Edward, Emmett and Jasper went to the bathroom. _I thought it was only girls who did that, I guess not._

"We'll have the same too" Alice ordered, she and rose sat beside me. "Here you go" he said handing us our drinks.

"Thanks" Rose said to him.

We went over to sit in the table choose. We were talking and laughing when three guys our age came up to us one was blonde and another had a brown hair and the order one had black hair. The blacked hair came up to me.

"Hey am Jacob this is my friends Paul and Embry and can I say you guys look hot how can three hot babes like you guys be sitting alone so we decided to introduce our self" he said that with a wink stepping closer to me.

"Um I'd appreciate it if you backed up" I pushed his chest away.

"Oh c'mon you know you want me" he said smiling.

"Where in the world- before I could finish my sentence his lips were on mine

"What the hell!" I shouted pushing him away. I slapped him. Hard.

"Ugh bitch" he groaned out.

"Keep your hands to yourself we have boyfriends" I crossed my hands across my chest.

"Who cares we have our girls" Embry said.

_Then why on earth will that duff kiss me._

"And here they come" Jacob said looking behind us. We turned around.

"Tanya, Bella, Lauren, Rosalie, Jessica, Alice" we all said at once glaring at each other.

"Well it looks like you guys know each other" the other guy Paul said.

"Yeah this bitches act like they own the school and try to own our boys" Rose said glaring hard at them.

"We didn't steal them you did and you're trying to steal our men again whore" Jessica said pointing us.

"Bitch please they didn't want you and we wouldn't go out with those assholes **(AN: she's talking about Jacob Embry Paul ok? Good)** if they were the last guys on earth sluts" Alice scoff out which made the guys behind us glare at us.

It happened so fast I didn't even see it coming. Lauren slapped Alice. "Watch what you say shorty" she smiled.

"Oh, no you didn't" Rose said and pounced on her. Before I knew what was going on I was knocked over on the floor. I looked up to see Tanya trying to slap me, I flipped us so I was on top before she could touch me I pinned both her hand above her head as she struggled to get free.

"Don't ever lay your finger on me. Ever" I hissed at her. Beside me I could see Alice on top of Jessica. I lost her concentration when her one of her hand slipped and she try to punch me, but a hand stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the person actually growled out I looked up to see Edward holding up her hand. I stood up.

"Hey Eddie" Tanya said acting like nothing happened second ago. "I didn't see you there" she batted her eyelashes. I scoffed out.

"Don't call me Eddie" Edward replied as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder while she glared at me.

"What's going on here" Jasper asked looking up to Jacob and his friends.

"Basically to cut things short" Rose said " this guys came up to us talking about how pretty we were the one in the black kissed Bella" Edwards hand around my shoulder tightened as he glared at Jacob. "Anyway Bella slapped him. Those sluts are their girlfriend came over talking nonsense Jessica slapped Alice and the fight begun" Rose ended with a shrug leaning against Emmett.

"Who are you guys" Emmett asked.

"Hey names Jacob, saw three hot babes decided to talk to them" he replied.

"Didn't they tell you they had boyfriends" Jasper said.

"So what, did you enjoy the kitten fights it was- he was caught of buy a blow from Edward. I gasp as the boys started their own fight while the sluts where screaming for securities. Edward started punching. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again." he growled out with each punch.

After the fight broke up we were been ushered out by the securities.

"Seriously did you guys have to start another fight" Rose said.

"Well you guys fought too and we thought why not show those loser who their messing with" Emmett smiled.

I looked at Edward he had a cut on his cheek. "Are you okay" I asked softly touching his face.

"Yeah am good" he smiled hugged me around my waist.

"Can we go home now" Alice grumbled out. "Well you are the one who wanted to go to a club" Rose glared at her. She crossed her arm pouting jasper wrapped her under his arm.

"Let's just go home" I said.

….

"Emmett please stop singing" Jasper said looking at Em who was driving.

"What, you guys are no fun" he said.

"Oh my god" he and Alice screamed suddenly. "What" we all screamed back alarm.

"This is my jam" Emmett said smiling. "Me too" Alice squealed. We all sighed and relaxed.

"sing it with me pixie" Emmett said turning up the volume as they started sing.

_When I walk on by, girl's be lookin' like: Damn he fly  
I pimp to be beat  
Walkin down the street in my new lafreak  
Yeah  
This is how I roll  
Animal print pants, out of control  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Lee, I rock the club, yo!__**(Emmett)**__**  
**_

Ah girl look at that body(x3)  
I work out.!

_Ah girl look at that body (x3)__** (both)**__  
I work out.!_

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me,

_I got passion in my pants,__  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)  
I'm sexy and I know it...__  
I'm sexy and I know it.__**(Alice)**_

They looked ridiculous with the moves Rose looked at me from the front sit we shrugged and joined them in the song.

_Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in the speedo's tryn' to tan my cheeks(what)  
This is how I roll,__  
C'mon ladies, it's time to go.  
We're headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt and I still get service (what)_ **(Rose)  
**_  
Ah girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Ah girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out._ **(All of them)**

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me,__  
I got passion in my pants,__  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)  
I'm sexy and I know it...__  
I'm sexy and I know it _**(Bella)**

_Check it out, check it out:  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!__  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!__  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!__  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah!_**(Emmett)**

Do the wiggle man,

_I do the wiggle man,__  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it _**(Alice)**

Ah girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Ah girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out (out, out, out, out, out, out, out)  
I'm sexy and I know it!

_**(All of them)**_

The song finished as we striked a pose at the end even Emmett in the driver sit. Jasper and Edward burst out laughing hard which made us laugh, we were laughing so hard we didn't notice the lights behind us.

We all went quiet as the red and blue light sirens came on which meant we were being followed by cops which made Emmett drive faster as we crossed a red light.

"Oh my god Emmett what are you doing!" Rose.

"Are you crazy Em?!" Edward.

"Dude stop the car!" Jasper.

"Oh my god we are going to jail!" Alice said almost crying.

I said nothing as the car stopped and the cop behind us stop the person got out and came around the car. Gasp was made through the car as we saw who it was.

***Gasps* who is it? cliffy lol.**

**Am so exhausted this gift for not updating regularly guys, hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.**

**(Girls cloths on my profile)**

**Review please :)**

**~Dolly~**


	9. Busted!

**A/N: Hey guys before we continue I wanted to say this.**

**OK**** I've been looking for this story seen like forever. **

**Summary: Edward change Bella into a vampire on their honeymoon and Bella has the gift of observing people powers and using it as her own anyway the volturi sends Jane Felix and Demitri to see if the Edward changed Bella when they find out her powers Jane tells them they need to come to Italy to see Aro. At the end they all went and Bella kind of showed them whose boss by using her power so the volturi left the Cullen alone. That's all I can remember if you've read please tell it was an awesome story.**

**So here's another chapter for you guys enjoy! And I don't own twilight.**

**P.s: check out my other stories please OK? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Oh" Alice.

"My" Bella.

"God" Rose. Standing there in front of Emmett window was no other than Charlie swan our dad glaring at the boy who were frozen in their sits by the way.

"Out now!" he exclaimed.

We all rushed to get out the door but the door won't open because Emmett locked it.

"Emmett unlock the damn door" Rose yelled at him.

"Oh sorry" he smiled nervously. I would be nervous too if I was the one driving.

We all got out of the car walking over to the other side where Charlie was. He kept looking at us six well glaring at the boys. Emmett cleared his throat making Charlie eyes snap to him which made him coward back.

"Would someone like to explain to me what's going on here and why you guys are out 9:00 on school night" he asked in his cop tone arms crossed.

"Um dad it was-"I tried to say but he interrupted before I could continue.

"Quiet Bella I'll like to hear it from these guys" he said pointing at the guys.

"But dad-"Rose tried to talk.

"You know what girls in the car" he said pointing to his cruiser.

"Dad-"Alice started but was cut off.

"Now!" he yelled making us jump. Alice, Rose and I rushed over to the cruiser looking back at them you could hear Charlie shouting at them whenever they tried to talk.

I looked at Edward who was rubbing the back of his nervously. Not a very impression for the boys meeting our dad for the first time. When Charlie was talking he pointed to Emmett's jeep. The boys got in and drove away.

We quickly got in the car Alice in the front seat as Charlie opened the driver's door and got in. He was quiet when he got in. The drive home to our cottage was quiet and uncomfortable.

The car stopped in front of Charlie's house not our cottage. Rose and I exchange a look before getting out.

Charlie opened the door and ushered us in he dropped the keys on the tables, turned around to face us with his hands on his hip.

We looked like three children caught doing something dangerous I mean we did but- oh whatever.

"So?" he began running his hands through his hair.

"Um we're sorry dad I thought it'll be fun to go out to a club, you know?" Alice said pouting a little.

"No I don't know and how did you guys even get in aren't you guys to young?" he asked looking up at us.

Alice chuckled nervously rubbing her forehead.

"Marry Alice Swan please tell me you didn't make a fake ID to get in?" he yelled arms crossed.

"Well…" she said drawled out glancing over at rose and I.

"Oh god, oh god" Charlie repeated pacing around in front of us.

"Oh come on dad we said we were sorry the worst you could do is ground us it's not like you could send us back to mom" Rosalie said. He stopped and thought for a second.

"Dad!" we yelled.

"Right sorry am sorry your mom is traveling around anyway, I wonder if that's what you girls do when she's not around" he said quietly.

"Hey! Don't bring mom into this, its mom carefree act like teenager mom" I said making us laughed

"Right" he chuckled rubbing his neck.

"OK, you girls are grounded for a month, you will clean this house and you can't see those Cullen boys till I say so" he said suddenly serious with eyes strained on us.

"What, not fair" Alice pouted arms crossed.

"Well think twice before doing stuff you'll regret like going clubbing seriously?" he said shaking his head at us.

"What about school" I asked. There is no way I can't talk to Edward.

"School is the only exception when you get home no phone calls, nothing. I called the boy's parents to make sure they got punishment. Now hand over the phones" he said with his hands out stretch. We grumbled and gave him our phones.

"Good you can go home now you have school tomorrow" he said smiling. We scowled at him and walked to the door.

"You lucky I didn't put your asses in jail" Charlie yelled from the living room.

"You can't. We are your daughters you love us and you would bail us out anyway" Rose yelled back smiling when we heard his chuckle.

"I do love you" he said back.

"Love you too dad" we yelled and stepped out of the house walking over to our cottage.

"Well that was better than I thought" I said when we got in.

"Better?" Alice said with raised eyebrow. "We can't see the boys".

"Till he says so" Rose pointed out with a smirk. "We just have to fore it out of him".

"OK, we can do that" Alice said smiling.

"Good night guys, going to bed" I yawned out walking to my room.

"Night" they said back.

I changed to my sleep wear and fell on my soft and comfortable bed with a sigh.

**There you go hoped you like it, till next time. (Don't forget to read my other story and tell me what you think).**

**Let's reach 20 review OK? :)**

**~Dolly~**


	10. What the hell!

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews they made me smile :). Another chapter for you guys so Enjoy!**

**(Anonymous): So dolly you own Twilight?**

**(Dolly): Me?! Twilight! I wish. Nope.**

**Chapter 10**

I blinked my eye lashes slowly open when I felt someone breathing on me. I looked up to see a pair of hazel eyes staring back at me. I screamed loud making the person on top of me jump off me screaming also.

"What the hell Alice!" I yelled at her jumping off my bed.

"Goodness Bella you scared me" she said chuckling a little with her hands on her chest.

"I scared you?!" I asked her breathing in and out. "Jesus Alice you were the one watching_ and_ breathing on me as I slept" seriously how can you watch someone sleep that's just absurd.

"Will you guys be quiet and get ready for school" Rosalie groaned sleepily stepping out of her room with her hand in her hair.

I sighed looking up at Alice. "Sorry?" she shrugged grinning.

"Whatever" I muttered and got ready for school.

* * *

When we parked in the parking lot of the school we could hear the student whispering.

"Oh, it's them they got caught by the cops yesterday"

"I wonder what they did"

"They are so pretty"

We walked by with eyes following our every movement.

"Well news spread fast doesn't it?" Rose chuckled shaking her blond hair as we past a freshman who made puppy eyes at her. I sighed.

_Poor boy._

Alice giggled. "I wonder where the boys are did they get in trouble also" she said thinking.

"Didn't you know there's a game tonight they're probably at practice" I told her as we stepped into the building.

She stopped staring at me wild eyes. "Oh my god I forgot about the game!" she exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me" she smacked my arm which hurt by the way, remember what I said small but strong.

"Ouch" I grimaced rubbing my arm pouting.

"Oh hush I didn't even hit you that hard." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Speak for yourself" I mumbled out.

"So we are going tonight right?" Rose asked as we stopped in front of her locker.

"Damn right we are, I don't care what dad says we're going to support our men" she said seriously with her hand crossed.

Rose and I looked at her amused. "Our men?" I asked quietly trying to restrain myself from laughing while Rosalie fell into fits of giggles.

"Yes, our men" she glared at us. "We just need to go home after school to change" she said looking at us.

"Yeah well class it's about to start so I'll see you guys at lunch" Rose said closing her locker.

"Ok, oh Bella say hi to jazzy for me" Alice yelled at my back as I walked to class. _Jazzy?_

"No problem" I yelled back smiling with a wave of my hand and walked to first period.

"Hello jazzy" I said to him giggling when he glared at me. "Alice says hi" I told him as I sat down next to him. His whole face lit up.

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yep" I said grinning. _He is so whipped._

"So what school are you guys going against today?" I asked him taking out my pen and book.

"The La push boys I think" he said unsure.

"Oh –"I was about to say good luck when the teacher came in telling us we were taking notes.

* * *

I entered the cafeteria alone after using the restroom only to hear Alice voice.

"Hey Bella over here!" she yelled waving her hand like a mad woman. I looked over to see all of them smiling at me.

I sighed shaking my head smiling as I walked over to them.

"Oh Alice why don't you yell that some more I don't think the whole building heard you" I said teasing her making everyone at the table chuckle which earned me a glare from her.

_That's what you get for waking me up with your breath on my face. _I smiled at her sitting down next to Edward who handed me a tray of food.

"Thank you" I smiled at him planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome" he replied smiling.

"So what did our dad say to you guys yesterday?" Rose asked arms crossed leaning into Emmett.

"Yeah, did you guys get in trouble?" I asked them popping a piece of frys into my mouth.

"Well he started shouting and yelling at us for taking his little girls-"Edward glanced at me grinning as he said that making me roll my eyes. "Clubbing" he finished.

"We tried to talk but he wouldn't even let us" Emmett said pouting as Rose patted his hand smiling.

"We didn't even know he called our parents imagine how surprise we were when we went home to a pissed Carlisle and disappointed Esme" _Jazzy _said. I chuckled a little.

Alice gasped. "Oh Jazzy what did they say" her sentence made me bust out laughing making the others look at me.

"Jazzy" I explained chuckling making Emmett laugh as they understand what I meant.

"Anyway" Jasper said glaring but you could see him trying to restrain his smile while Alice pouted. "Let's just say we aren't getting our phones back from Esme for 2 weeks" he said.

"Lucky we can't get ours back till he says so who knows how long that'll be" Rose grumbled out.

"And Carlisle called the coach and told him. That's why we had to be here early the coach told us to run 20 laps and clean the locker room" Edward added.

"Eeeee" Alice Rose and I said moving back together with a disgusted expression on our faces.

"Yep Eeeee indeed" Emmett laughed.

"How did the whole school find out we got 'arrested'?" I asked using air quotes.

"Maybe Lauren and her groupies" Edward said.

"Or its coach run 20 laps and clean the locker room blabber mouth" I said shrugging my shoulders.

Emmett started laughing "Blabber mouth" he gasped out while I sighed making the others laugh. When I turned around I notice most of the cafeteria were watching us.

_Ugh are we that interesting?_

"Mind your business nothing to see here" Rose snapped glaring at them as the bell rang.

"Hey, you guys have a game tonight good luck we'll be cheering for you" I said to Edward as we got up and walked to class together with Emmett behind us.

"Thanks" he said smiling his crooked smile.

"Emmett I think you are going the wrong way" I told him when he continued following us as entered biology.

"No, am not remember we have biology together with Tanya" he said looking at me.

"Oh yeah" I said remembering when he and Edward ran out yesterday.

"Ugh Tanya" I grumbled out making them chuckle as we sat in our seats when the devil descended.

Tanya walked over to our table not bothering to look at Edward or Emmett but her eyes instead focused on me. She looked straight in to my eyes and smiled.

"I'll watch my back swan if I were you and your sisters, I'll watch my back" she said quietly and sweetly walking backward before spinning around her hair behind her as she walked over to her seat sending a wink my way.

"What the hell was that" Emmett asked confused.

"I really don't know Em" I replied not breaking my piercing gaze on her head until the bell rang when she looked back at me and smiled before walking out.

"Don't worry Bella she won't hurt you" Edward said wrapping his hand around me and kissed my hair. I sighed.

But I still couldn't help the feeling in my stomach about what she said.

_What the hell does it mean?_

***Jumps up* I know! I know! Lol.**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Till next time.**

**Review let's reach 100 please :)**

**~Dolly~**


End file.
